


Endings

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of The Shattered Medallion. <br/>Endings are hard always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> For the Clue Crew fanfic month. The prompt is "Endings".

Sonny stared at the stars twinkling above. The cave felt cold and dank. He felt tears in his eyes, and tried to brush them away so Nancy wouldn't notice.   
"I'll leave you alone, okay?" Nancy said, nudging Sonny gently. Sonny nodded, not meeting Nancy's eyes.   
She and the others left to contact the police and meet the crew members who had finally arrived.   
Sonny sank down onto the wet floor. Was this what he'd been searching for? But why? He still had so many questions running through his mind. He watched the stars dance playfully against the ceiling. They reminded him of summer nights where he'd lay outside with his mother, watching fireflies and smelling the earthy air. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, and he could still see the scene so clearly. 

"Seung, come on, let's go!" His mother would usher him outside with a blanket. They'd playfully bicker about the best spot to set out the blanket, and Sonny always let his mother win. It made her happy.   
Then they'd lie down and look up into the big sky. It made Sonny feel so small looking all the dazzling stars. It also made him want to explore the world and perhaps the sky one day.

Sonny opened his eyes. The stars were still dancing. But it was time for him to leave.

Later, after speaking to the police, Sonny and Nancy were alone.   
"It's been wonderful to meet you!" Nancy spoke, eagerly. Sonny nodded, this time, meeting Nancy's eyes.  
"I'm afraid our time has to come to an end." Sonny spoke, softly. Nancy nodded, smiling sadly.  
"Will I see you again?"   
Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. I know endings are hard, and it feels like we only just met each other, but I have to run now."  
Nancy's eyes twinkled. "Okay."   
"Don't tell anyone which way I went."  
Then Sonny strolled slowly away. Nancy watched until he got smaller and smaller. Then he disappeared all together.


End file.
